Kaze Kaze no Mi
'Kaze Kaze no Mi '(風風の実) is a Logia-Type Devil Fruit that allows the user to control and generate wind or high pressure currents with their body. It was consumed by Jack D. Lagan who stole it from the World Government during his escape from Strengths and Weaknesses This fruit allows the user to generate powerful gusts of wind from their limbs and body as demonstrated by Marie. These bursts of air can vary in intensity and range depending on the width of the blast. Wide ranged bursts of air can reach speeds nearly equal to hurricane winds easily blowing away enemies and light projectiles, while narrowing the currents will result in a spiralling reinforced stream capable of piecing weak armours. By enveloping the host in air and riding on a glider-like device the user can travel at high speeds along a "wind road" nicknamed the "Jet Stream". The user can also envelope their limbs in a spiralling current of air in order to increase the damage they can deal through melee combat as well as enhancing the cutting power and range of bladed weapons. By producing a thin current of air from the users legs they can also "ride the wind" allowing them to maneuver faster. As with all Logia type Devil Fruit, the user can also become wind, allowing ordinary non-haki or Devil fruit based attacks to phase through the user's intangible body, though the user leaves themselves venerable from different types of attacks in this form. This devil fruit comes with powerful advantages, but equally comes with severe downsides. One weakness is that the user is only able to manipulate air in a roughly 30 meter radius, limiting the mass destructive capabilities of this fruit. Other weaknesses lie in the fact that it is highly affected by environmental temperature change, making a user's air-transformed body expand quickly and rendering it difficult to control or even move at all when exposed to a large heat source such as fire from the Mera Mera no Mi. As well as this, the user’s attacks are often swallowed up by a large flames as fuel, thus making this fruit's abilities ineffective against fire wielding enemies. As with heat, the user is also susceptible to severe cold, as the user's attacks and body becomes more dense, thus making them slower and sluggish, limiting their speed and range. With a large enough change in temperature, the user is unable to maintain their transformed state, making them very susceptible to weather conditions. This aversion to temperature change makes the user more venerable against many other Logia fruit users, such as the Hie Hie no Mi, Yuki Yuki no Mi and Magu Magu no Mi. The user of the Kaze Kaze no Mi is completely unable to cause lethal harm to anyone while completely transformed, so a temperature changing attack could prove fatal while is in this form. Due to the nature of this fruit's ability, the user is particularly weak to piercing attacks, for example spears, swords or bullets, as the user cannot defend from such attacks, though transforming into air and becoming intangible will render these attacks harmless, yet venerable to heat, cold, haki, or seastone based attacks. While the user is able to "fly" while transformed, they cannot achieve this above 50 meters due to atmospheric pressure change, or travel over open water sources such as the sea or lakes due to the Devil's Fruit's weakness for water. Another possible weakness is that while the user is transformed, they are not invisible as with regular air, but the user takes on a distinct and visible shimmering grey colour so they cannot rely on the transparency of regular, unmanipulated air.As with all devil fruit abilities, the user cannot utilize their ability while in contact with Seastone or the sea itself and remain vulnerable to Haki imbued attacks. Category:Devil Fruit Category:Logia Devil Fruit Category:Logia Category:One Piece Fanon Wiki Policies